1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a fusing device having a resistive heating layer and an image forming apparatus including the fusing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses typically supply a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image receiving body to form a visible toner image on the image receiving body, transfer the toner image onto a printing medium, and fuse the transferred toner image onto the printing medium. The toner is typically fabricated by adding various functional additives to a base resin. The fusing process typically includes heating and compressing the toner. A large amount of energy is consumed during the fusing process in a typical electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
A fusing device typically includes a heating roller and a compressing roller that are engaged to each other to form a fusing nip. The heating roller may be heated by a heating source such as a halogen lamp or a resistive heating layer. During printing, a medium to which the toner image is transferred is transmitted through the fusing nip, where heat and pressure are then applied to the toner image.